


i can make your heart slow

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh dun has bad ideas.</p><p>really bad ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can make your heart slow

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled 'the worst idea josh has ever had'
> 
> (title - tiffany blews by fall out boy)

they’ve been together for nearly two years when they finally buy a house.

it’s empty and bare, but it’s theirs, and josh giggles as they unlock the door for the first time; tyler hoists him into his arms and carries him across the threshold, spins him in a circle and plants a kiss on his lips.

“i’m going to marry you,” he declares right then and there, and josh is so happy he may or may not cry.

(he totally does.)

but there’s more important things at hand, like the fact that they have next to no furniture and they’re barely scraping by on their money since buying the place; they move in all of the furniture from the apartment they used to live in together, but it’s still rather empty looking.

so, tyler suggests they go thrift shopping to fill the place up, while simultaneously saving money.

it’s a terrible idea.

josh picks up everything he sets eyes on within five minutes of stopping into the small store, declares that they have to buy this and that and everything he touches; tyler steers him around the store and focuses on what they actually need to have, instead of the frivolous objects they can buy later when they’re comfortably living.

they’re in the second store of the day and tyler’s browsing, josh wandering, when he calls his name.

he looks up from the item in his hands to glance at him. “yeah?”

he’s grinning, huge and bright, holding the most horrendous thing in his hands that tyler has ever seen.

they’re sheets, which they _need_ for their bedroom still, but the pattern itself is eye-numbingly disgusting. it’s pink and brown, dotted with cat faces and the word ‘meow’ at occasional intervals.

but the way josh’s smiling at them makes tyler’s heart melt; the sheets are horrible, but josh is so beautiful when he grins and laughs, shaking them out in front of him.

tyler’s knees feel oddly weak at the thought of those sheets being on his bed.

where he _sleeps_.

he’s going to wake up in the middle of the night to piss and billions of little cat faces are going to be blinking up at him. the thought makes his skin crawl uncomfortably.

but he can’t refuse josh anything. especially not when he blinks his huge doe eyes at him and asks, “please?”

“sure,” he says, attempts to put on a grin that probably looks terribly fake to any passerby, but josh cheers, nearly dropping the sheets in his haste to rush over and hug tyler.

“aren’t they _cute_?” he chirps, grinning so bright tyler’s afraid he might go blind.

another fake smile. “yep.”

josh misses the sarcasm dripping from his tone by a mile as he slings an arm around tyler’s waist, sheet spread over his other arm and clutched close to his chest like he’s afraid he might lose them if he takes his sight off of them. “thank you,” he murmurs, leans up on his tiptoes to peck tyler’s cheek.

and, hey, maybe he can get used to all the cat faces watching him sleep if it means josh smiles at him like that again. “of course,” he says, smiles, and this time, it’s genuine. “anything for you, j.”

it was on that day that tyler vowed to never take josh thrift shopping ever again.

they’re in the car when he decides it, as he debates whether or not destroying the horrendous, offending item of fabric is worth it or not. josh would be heartbroken, and he’d never hear the end of them going missing suddenly.

he’ll just have to get used to the idea of cats watching him sleep. and watching him fuck josh into the mattress. he shudders again, nose wrinkling in distaste; they can’t ever have sex on that bed again.

how would he even get rid of the damn things without a good explanation? _oh, yeah, josh, they just fell right into the fire pit. don’t know how it happened. what a tragedy._ he’s a really bad actor, too, horrendous at it; josh would fucking know he destroyed them, and he wouldn’t ever touch him again.

he wouldn’t live. he parks in their driveway and sighs as josh scrambles to unlock his door; he snatches the keys out of the ignition before tyler can even blink, dashing excitedly up the driveway with sheets in hand.

tyler sits in the car for a second longer. he hates his choices in life.

he’s still hating himself when he closes the front door behind himself and locks it; the keys are in the bowl on the table next to the door, but he’s nowhere in sight. on a hunch, he heads into the bedroom, and josh is excitedly spreading out their new sheets on their king bed.

they’re even more offensive when they’re unrolled all the way.

josh steps back, hands on his hips as he nods approvingly. “i love them,” he declares.

tyler hates himself.

“don’t they look good, baby?”

“look amazing, j.” at least the comforter will cover them. he’ll only have to deal with them at night.

when he’s trying to sleep.

“i’m taking a nap,” josh suddenly announces, sprawling across the bed.

“shouldn’t we – wash them first?” tyler asks.

“i’ll do it later.”

“that’s – unsanitary.”

“come cuddle?” he lifts his head up enough to mumble, plopping it right back down.

tyler sighs, toeing off his shoes. can’t refuse him anything. he kneels on the edge of the bed, abhorred by the idea of actually putting his body on the fabric; he stares right into the eyes of one of the cartoon cats, and promptly bursts into laughter.

he laughs so hard he topples right off the edge of the bed, landing hard on his back. josh wiggles around, sitting himself up in fear; but tyler’s not even hurt, just laughing so hard his entire body is quivering.

“what’s so _funny_?”

“i can’t,” tyler spits, bubbles over into laughter again. “believe –“ he heaves in a deep breath, tears pricking at his eyes as he laughs more. “we bought –“ more laughing, as he doubles over, curling into the fetal position. “ _those_.”

josh pouts. “i think they’re cute,” he mumbles defensively, sitting back on the bed and crossing his legs. “tyler, knock it off.”

he just continues to laugh.

“tyler, c’mon.”

more laughter.

“tyler, please.”

it eventually begins to dwindle, fading into bubbly giggles; he sits himself up on the hardwood floor, ignoring the ache in his spine from where he fell as he wipes away tears. “i’m sorry, j,” he mumbles, cracking up again. “they’re just – so _bad_. i’m sorry.”

“tyler, you’re an asshole.” josh falls onto his back, sprawling out his limbs. he catches the eye of one of the cats and he sighs. “i guess they’re _kinda_ ridiculous.”

“kinda,” tyler repeats, as he crawls onto the bed and perches on top of josh’s hips, hands on his shoulders. “they’re awful, j. but you like ‘em.”

“get offa me.” tyler doesn’t budge. “please.”

he just dips his head and presses their foreheads together, eyes wide and unblinking as he stares into josh’s. “you’ve got pretty eyes,” he murmurs, leans in further to kiss him; both of them are smiling, and josh giggles, winding his hands around his hips and tugging him flush against his chest.

tyler sighs, contentedly, sliding his knee between josh’s thighs and sliding one hand into his hair. it’s bright green, this month, contrasting sharply against the pale skin of tyler’s hand; they kiss lazily, softly, soft brushes of tongue sliding between front teeth; tyler breaks it by giggling, leaning his forehead against josh’s.

“stop laughing about the sheets,” josh groans, gently rubs up against his knee in an attempt to distract him.

“can’t help it,” he giggles, kisses josh once more before melting back into laughter. “i’m gonna have to fuck you on cat sheets, j.”

“stop,” josh complains, trying to fight back a smile; he loses the battle, a grin tugging at his lips as he blinks up at him earnestly, ruts softly against his knee. “c’mon. kiss me.”

“sure.” he complies, slides their lips together and gently nips his bottom lip. he lets josh grind up against his thigh, starting slow but his movements eventually grow more frantic as he gasps into tyler’s mouth.

“that’s a good boy,” tyler compliments, tugs his hair between his fingers and uses his other hand to tug up his shirt. he runs a cold hand over josh’s overheating skin, gripping at his ribcage and smiling as he whines.

he hikes his shirt up to his armpits, removes the hand in josh’s hair to give himself leverage; he lifts himself up some, fingertips tracing the dips in his ribcage from side to side before trailing down to his navel. he pauses at the waistband of his jeans, pinching the skin there; josh’s back arches up, and he breaks their kiss to gasp, rolling his hips against tyler’s thigh.

“take your shirt off,” tyler mumbles, helping josh lift himself up and tug off his shirt; he throws it onto the floor, reattaching their lips and moaning into tyler’s mouth as he gets in a particularly good thrust against his thigh. “you sound so pretty, baby.”

josh hums, high and staccato, breaking into a smile at the praise; his skin is flushing as he grinds steadily against tyler, face slowly turning pink while red spreads through his chest and up his throat.

“oh, ty,” josh moans, throws his head back and arches off the bed; tyler hums, pinches another bruise into the skin below his navel and dips his head to suck a bruise into his throat.

“what, baby?” he asks rhetorically, lips pressed against the side of his throat. “tell me what you need.”

“pants off,” josh gasps, rolling his hips enthusiastically up against his thigh.

tyler sits back, pulls off his own shirt and leans down to fumble with the button on josh’s jeans; he undoes them and drags down the zipper. josh raises his hips without being asked, and tyler tugs them down, followed by his boxers.

they hit the floor, and josh wiggles impatiently as cold air washes over his heated skin. he’s flushed red everywhere, fingers twisting in the stupid cat sheets; tyler looks at him, sprawled against the billions of tiny faces, and he immediately begins laughing again.

“tyler, please,” josh whimpers, as tyler throws his head back and laughs out so loud his entire body shakes again; it takes him a good thirty seconds to calm down, and he wipes more tears away from his eyes, looking down at josh’s impatient glare.

“m’sorry, baby,” he murmurs, finally wraps a hand around his cock and it immediately begins leaking pre-come over his fist; josh forgives him with a gasp, breaking into a hum as he bucks his hips up. while he lazily jacks him with one hand, he reaches over to the nightstand and fishes out the lube, ignoring the irony. they’ve only been living here for two days and there’s already lube in the drawer. well, they had to celebrate moving in some way and josh had good idea _sometimes_.

josh hooks his ankles around tyler’s waist, tugging his hips closer with a sharp pull; tyler uncaps the bottle with one hand in practiced ease, removing the hand around his dick despite josh’s dejected whine.

he squirts lube onto his index and hikes josh’s thigh up higher on his waist with his free hand. he traces his entrance, waits for him to nod before slowly sinking in; he slides in with careful half-inches at a time, and josh lets out a breathless gasp as he buries his finger up to the knuckle.

it’s a slow adjustment, as josh wiggles around experimentally and gets himself used to the first initial burn; as soon as it fades, he nods and hoarsely asks for more, and tyler complies, gently beginning to rock into him.

he’s still a little loose from the night before, and it takes no time at all before he’s four fingers in and tyler has his free hand around his dick, jerking him off in time with his thrusts. he’s leaking all over his fist in pearly streams, pre-come beading at the top every time tyler hits his prostate just right; he’s making tiny little mewling sounds in the back of his throat, gasping when tyler brushes against his prostate.

“oh, god, i’m – i’m ready,” he finally grits his teeth, grinds down against his fingers. “please –“

“okay, okay,” tyler soothes, yanks his fingers out and hurriedly lubes himself up; he lines himself up and immediately begins pushing himself in without waiting. josh wails, hands twisting up the horrendous sheets.

tyler’s mind is too fuzzy to laugh; he keeps sliding in until their hips press together, and he gasps as josh lets out a lurid moan.

“oh, god,” he whimpers, and tyler grips at his hips, gritting his teeth. “ty, move or i’m gonna –“

tyler carefully begins to slide back out; he pulls out almost to the tip before slamming back in, and josh nearly shrieks, hands flying up to claw at tyler’s shoulders.

“oh, _harder_ ,” josh moans, scrabbling for purchase at the skin of his back; tyler drops his head and thrusts in at a different angle, snapping his hips up into him and biting at the junction of his throat. he makes a gasping, choking sort of sound as tyler begins to pound into him erratically, no rhyme or rhythm to his thrusts. “more, _more_ –“

his words are suddenly cut off as he _wails_ , and tyler huffs a laugh as he hits his prostate again. this time, he gets nothing more than a garbled, weak moan as josh’s head tips back and his eyes roll back up into his head; tyler kisses up the expanse of his throat, nipping and sucking every now and then, creating a necklace of purple around his throat.

tyler lifts his hips up higher, shoves his thighs up to his chest and redoubles his efforts; josh gasps, letting out nothing more than tiny little ‘ _ah, ah, ah’s_ as tyler thrusts into him, hands gripping the soft flesh of his inner thighs.

he rams his prostate again, and josh moans loud and long, toes curling inward as he comes all over his stomach and chest in messy strands; he gasps weakly, twitching, but tyler doesn’t relent on his merciless rhythm, gripping bruises into his thighs as he bites more bruises over his collarbone.

“not done yet,” he growls roughly, and josh can only whimper; he’s struck with oversensitivity, every nerve ending in his body set aflame as he clutches at tyler’s shoulders and lets himself be pounded into. everything aches, but it hurts so _good_ and he whines and moans, cries out sharply when tyler brushes his prostate just right, clawing at his back.

tyler manages a few more thrusts before he’s pulling out, and josh is left gasping underneath him as he tugs his cock roughly and comes with a low groan of josh’s name, spilling over his fist and only adding to the mess on his stomach.

josh wraps a hand around his own dick, jerking himself off as tyler comes over him and he can only manage a tiny whimper as he comes for a second time; it’s weak, but it leaves him absolutely exhausted.

with a sated sigh, tyler collapses against the sheets next to him; josh blinks wearily at the ceiling, panting and dragging his fingers through the come on his tummy distractedly.

“i can’t believe,” he begins, voice hoarse, “that i just fucked you on these.”

“me either,” josh agrees, sounding utterly fucked-out. “have to do it again sometime. need a shower.”

“i’ll join you.”

“ty, i can’t go again for a while, you know that.”

“we’ll see.”

+

later that night, when they turn the lights out to go to sleep, they find out that their new sheets are glow in the dark.

tyler _really_ hates them.

**Author's Note:**

> blurryfced // tumblr  
> galacticjosh // twitter


End file.
